RED Sparrow
by Miss Sher-Locked Stylinson
Summary: OC: Alex was adopted by Bruce Wayne, after having found Alex raped. She doesnt really talk about her past. Only Bruce knows,no one uce trains her to become RED Sparrow. Things seem fine in her new life until Batmans enemy start to attack Alex. AU!OC/Jason. DISCONTINUED.


_AN: This is my new story, I know I should really finish my other ones before I start a new one but I just put this up for randomness! Would appreciate some OCs or something and Reviews! ^_^_

He was my only sanctuary. The only person who came to my rescue. Who heard my cries.

I could clearly and distinctly remember his arms wrapping around my naked frame, and I, shivering uncontrollably. Hot steamy tears' running down my cheek and passed my lips and descending from my chin. I could feel the warm sticky blood running down my thighs and other unmentionable places. My throat becoming sore from hiccups; crying, obviously.

Those blue eyes calmed me down and made me feel safe, like beautifully drowning in a crystal blue sea.

And there was another person with him. A man in blue and black costume and he wrapped me in a blanket. He cradled me in his arms and took me to a vehicle, and there, was the moment that changed my life.

Batman OC: **RED Sparrow**

Chapter 1: Why so Serious?

He adopted me. I'm now Alexandra _Wayne_, 14 years old and my step - father is Bruce Wayne, head of the Wayne Enterprises. I have three brothers, one who's funny, one who's silent, one who's outgoing, and the small one is a little to grown up for his own age. Well, I wouldn't have them or be here now if it wasn't for Richard or Bruce. They saved my life back on that day. I shivered at that thought.

It was abnormally chilly on my patrol night; luckily for me I had a cape. I always thought these things were useful for _something_, I don't know why Richard even complains.

A hand fell on my shoulder and memories of that day began to rapidly appear into my mind and kept forwarding and slowing down when I'm heading for the gruesome parts. I slap the hand off my shoulder and elbowed the person's chest. I take a breather and cautiously step away from the person. It was just Jason.

"Sorry." He apologized, rubbing his side.

My right hand fell gently on my chest and I tried to contain the memories and to stop it, and it didn't help too much that there was a huge weight on my chest. I didn't seem to notice I was preoccupied to apologize to him. I shook my head and smiled.

"It's fine, you startled me is all. Sorry about that."

He stared at me for a couple seconds then shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, Bruce just wanted me to tell you patrol is over."

Another cold breeze went through me and Jason and it was blowing our capes carelessly in the wind.

"Okay." And I followed him back into the bat cave.

/

I stripped off my (girl) Robin costume and clip on bat ears I made back and walked into the cave and headed toward the glass display, while my brothers were talking with my dad, with Alfred of course, I was arranged my outfit neatly back in its case.

"What do you mean when you said 'he broke out the asylum'? _Again_?" I flinched as Jason was raising his voice at Bruce, I had no idea what they were talking about, even Damian seemed to know, and that kind of made me feel left out, so I walked toward them while they were still arguing.

"He's already hurt all of use one way or another!* You knew this day would come, didn't you?"

Bruce was silent and as he looked up at me his face became pale, then down again. I became worried about him; he's never been like this, not since I first came here.

Bruce began to rub his temples in distress. Then he spoke.

"Alfred, can you please take Alex back to her room?" I looked at him as he was crazy.

"Yes, master Bruce." Alfred then turned to me and escorted me back upstairs. As I was leaving I turned my head behind my shoulder and had a final glimpse of my family, once again they were talking and didn't seem to be happy at all.

Something was defiantly wrong.

/

I bounced on the bed, stomach flat, and Alfred asked me if I needed anything and I refused but I only asked what my dad and brothers were talking about but all Alfred said was "I'm sure master Bruce will tell you when the time comes," then left.

I flipped over on my bed again so that my back was to the covers and I stretched out my arms and looked up at the black ceiling. My whole room was like a living dead house. Glass dolls, velvet black curtains, Gothic misc, and dark rock bands; not to mention my red and black walls. I think you could already tell I'm Goth, but...I'm a happy Goth.

I heard faint sirens coming from afar. I got up but I suppose a little bit too fast cause my head was starting to spin and I saw colors for awhile but that cleared up and I got up to take a shower then go to bed.

Once I was settled in my bed with my black shorts and black and gray striped  
>sweater a knock was echoing from the door, so I got up and opened it, it was just Timothy.<p>

"Oh, hey Timothy." I greeted. He sighed.

"I told you to call me Tim, not Timothy."

"I know," I responded as I headed back to my bed. "I just think you  
>should say your name that your parents gave you, or it's just possibly my manners."<p>

"I think that's it, anyway," He closed the door behind him and leaned on the edge of the bed and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small black box. "Here," He handed it to me and I took it with curiosity.

"Um...what is it?" I asked, he crossed his arms and got up and started to walk out the room.

"Well, it's just a little something that you should carry around you _at all times_. Just press the small yellow button on top and it will send a signal to us and well know where you location is at."

"I don't really need this, I can fight you know, I will not be tolerated as a damsel in distress."

"Have it your way, but I'm gonna have to tell you it was Bruce's idea and wants you to carry it." Anything that involves Bruce I will trust and obey. I guess my brothers know that and take advantage of it.

"Alright, I will. But why-"

I was cut off mid sentence once Timothy shut the door and I was there sitting all alone with the alarm device in my hands.

/

The next day Bruce wouldn't let me go out to patrol. I tried to ask him what the problem was, but he didn't answer back, he just sent me up to my room and told me to say there until they all came back tonight. I didn't argue of course but I had rebel written into my eyes.

As Alfred was tending to the kitchen to clean up, I quietly headed down to the Bat Cave to prepare my own personal secret patrol. I slipped out gently without notice, out my window, and into the filth town formally known as Gotham.

Nothing exciting happened during the night, which I didn't mind. But, I came across my brothers talking near a deserted ally way. I perked in to get a better hearing. While still hiding within the darkness of a rooftop building.

"Nothing is going to happen, I promise." Dick assured calmly.

Jason rolled his eyes and roughly sighed. "Why so uptight recently then, hm? It _could_happen!"

"Don't say that! We already lost the rest of them to...him..."

Him? What does Richard mean?

"Look," Damian interrupted. "Why don't we just have another clean swoop around the town again then call it a night. No more of this Joker business."

Joker?

At that moment I felt a wind brush through my hair slightly, I turned around immediately as a reflect. I saw nothing there. I was concerned, and I could help let my mind wander off without knowing what did that. Even if it was a gust of wind.

I looked back down to the ally but my brothers were already gone. I shrugged that off my shoulders and began my search.

Empty. Nothing but the tip toe of my boots hitting the soggy road. I couldn't find anything to result in that feeling I had earlier. I could have sworn _someone_was there! Or, at least I think there was. It could just be my imagination. Must be thinking to hard; that's it!

Thinking about what my brothers said earlier stuck to mind as well. I couldn't put my finger on it but I know I heard that name before! Joker...where-

My reflects triggered once more again, but more violently then before. The person I was currently up against was twice as strong as I was. I tried fighting him with all that I got and what Richard showed me, but that gave very poor effect. I grabbed my grappling hook from my pocket and aimed it to a rooftop and launched.

By the time I had got on I was out of breath. I swinged from roof to roof, trying to shove them off my tail and not track them back to the Wayne Manor.

Once I knew there off my back, I sat down and relaxed. Catching my breath was tougher than I have expected, I must not be working out or something. I kept feeling that why for awhile. Like I couldn't breathe; not fresh air or anything. But I was in the middle of the city where there was plenty of air, but, why am I having this feeling like I'm about...to...faint...

As I collapsed I saw a small blinking light coming from my cape. Green mist began to form out of it and it slowly continued. That stuff was intoxicating me, and my eyes grew very heavy.

The last thing I saw before fading into black was a speck of green hair softly illuminating from the moon. And a red marked lips, perfectly lining a cunning smile.

Laughter...

**To be continued **

_DunDuhnn! Who could it be? LOL, I don't know.(actually I do!) I probably wont be uploading this often so don't get your hopes up, just wait patiently, kay? Thank you thats all I want you to do! XD **PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^!**_


End file.
